For the purpose of improving the low-temperature fixing ability, which is one of the major problems to be solved in electrophotography for achieving high speed and miniaturization, resin binders for a toner, containing a so-called crystalline polyester and an amorphous resin have been known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-222138, 2002-284866, 2002-287426 and 2002-328490). According to these techniques, while the low-temperature fixing ability has been satisfied to a certain degree, higher functions and miniaturization have been increasingly desired over the years. Therefore, there has been earnestly desired a toner showing both more excellent low-temperature fixing ability and a paper non-sticking ability, which is usually a contradictory property, and its improvements for environmental stability and a suppressive ability of staining within the device have been earnestly desired as the measures for higher functions.